1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In modern planar display technology, plasma display panels (PDPs) and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are popular choices. They both constitute numerous display grids called pixel cells. The former is applied in a large-sized market and still has not reached widespread acceptance since the technique for mass production has still not been perfected and because the cost is still high. A thin-film transistor LCD (TFT LCD), which has prevailed in recent years, is representative of the latter one.
A liquid crystal on silicon (LCOS) display is a display which utilizes a silicon chip as a substrate and uses a standard CMOS process to form pixel cell matrices, integrated drivers, and other electronic devices on the silicon chip. An advantage of the LCOS display is the utilization of the CMOS process, since the CMOS process is well developed in the present semiconductor industry. As a result, high stability and reliability can be achieved as compared to the LCD. In addition, using this process, each pixel pitch can be shrunk to less than 10 μm, and therefore high resolutions are obtained.
Moreover, a liquid crystal on silicon display also has the advantages of having small pixel sizes, high brightness, high resolution, simple fabricating processes, low cost, and a small volume. Therefore the liquid crystal on silicon display panels have been applied to video and media equipments, such as handy cameras, digital cameras, projection TVs, and multi-media overhead projectors.